


Antidote

by demon_faith



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_faith/pseuds/demon_faith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-3x2. The Dragon's enchantment wears off and Merlin succumbs to the serket bite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antidote

**Author's Note:**

> After a Coven weekend in which episodes two, three and four were devoured (and Supernatural disappointed like a rotten egg), the plots came thick and fast and I had no choice but to write a post-ep.
> 
> This is for [](http://openskies.livejournal.com/profile)[**openskies**](http://openskies.livejournal.com/) , [](http://clearillusion.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://clearillusion.livejournal.com/)**clearillusion** and Coco, who has the good taste to fancy Lancelot.

Finally, they were winning.

The hospital was quietening, the worst of the wounds cauterised and dressed and the burns soothed with salve. The breaks were splinted and the weary sleeping, and Merlin felt fit to drop.

He'd successfully wrestled Arthur into bed three hours earlier before the exhausted prince fell from the battlements he was trying to repair. With Gaius nodding off in his chair, Merlin thought it was time to find a corner to kip in until the morning potion round and Arthur's Camelot rebuilding plan came into full force.

Tiredness washed over Merlin in waves and he scrubbed at his eyes. The hall was stuffy from the heat of bodies and Merlin sank to the floor by one of the pillars, curling up into a ball and letting his eyes fall closed.

Just a few hours and he'd be ready for anything. He had a prince to protect, after all.

~

Gwen changed Sir Leon's bandage and earned a smile in return. Gaius was administering willow bark tonic from a wheeled cauldron and Morgana had gone to tend Uther in the royal chambers.

The feelings of relief and victory stirred the hearts of their patients and Gwen received many smiles and nods as she moved between them. She knew times would be hard for the next months, but with the refugees returning to their villagers with Arthur's promise of aid to restore their homes and Camelot's stonemasons already gathered on the battlements, it seemed that everything was returning to normal.

Gwen reached the end of the line and smiled fondly. Merlin was curled up on the floor, sound asleep. She reached for a spare blanket and knelt down beside him, drawing it over him.

But as her hand brushed his arm, she frowned. His skin was on fire and covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Now that she was closer, she could see he was trembling, shivers running through his limbs.

"Merlin?" She shook his shoulder and his head rolled to the side, completely limp. Panic rose in her throat and Gwen stood, turning and searching for help.

"GAIUS!"

~

Arthur had rolled out of bed feeling stiff and sore but ready to face a better day. As per usual, Merlin was nowhere to be found but he didn't begrudge his manservant to Gaius' service today.

Deciding to kill two birds with one stone, Arthur headed down to the hospital and greeted his knights, seeing how they were faring and saying final words over those who even Gaius could not save.

He was deep in discussion with Kay about the repair of the stables when he heard Gwen's voice ring out through the hall: "GAIUS!"

Arthur poked his head around the pillar. Gaius was already hurrying towards Gwen, who looked consumed with fear.

"Gaius, please – come quickly. It's Merlin!"

Arthur felt his world shift and his legs were already moving of their own accord, carrying him across the hall and towards Gwen's retreating back.

As he reached them, Gaius was pulling Merlin out into the open. He was lying in a loose-limbed sprawl, arms and legs shaking and high spots of fever on his cheeks. Arthur was thrown back to a banquet with Mercians, his heart hammering double-time in his chest, as he'd carried Merlin back to Gaius' rooms and then rode off to save him.

He knew then that, battle-worn as he was, he would do it again without question.

"Merlin? Merlin, tell me where you're wounded."

Gaius was clutching at Merlin's wrist, as Gwen tried to wipe down his forehead with a cloth. She looked up as Arthur approached and he was then on his knees beside them.

"What's happened? He was fine last night."

"I don't know, sire." Gaius voice was tight with emotion and Arthur reached out instinctively, hand closing around Merlin's burning arm.

"Merlin, wake up, you clot. You're scaring Gwen half to death."

Merlin stirred then and Gwen moved aside, as Arthur leaned closer, one hand on Merlin's shoulder and the other cupping his cheek. "Merlin, open your eyes." Merlin turned his face into Arthur's palm. Arthur swallowed down his fear. "I'm not taking no for an answer, Merlin."

Weakly, Merlin's eyes fluttered open and his glazed eyes focussed on Arthur. "Stop...shouting, Arthur."

Arthur tried to summon a reassuring smile and bent forward to whisper. "Where are you hurt? You should have told me you were wounded, idiot."

Merlin looked confused and turned chapped lips towards Arthur. "Not. Maybe...from before? Ma- antidote wore off?"

Gaius started then and shook Merlin's arm. "Merlin? Is this the same fever you suffered before? From the serket bite?"

Arthur looked across at Gaius in disbelief. "Serket? What's a serket? And when did it bite him?"

"Yes," Merlin mumbled. "That one. Must've...stopped working."

With a sickening sense of dread, Arthur remembered Merlin's absence before the battle – how Merlin had joked that he'd been dying. Not a joke then? And damn it, Arthur wouldn't have complained – he would've sent Merlin far behind the lines and stolen any moment to check on him.

Ruefully, Arthur realised that Camelot would've only had half her Crown Prince on the battlefield and then who knows how things would've turned out. Merlin's idiocy was out of courage and loyalty to Camelot. God, Arthur loved him for it.

"Sire, can you lift him? We need to bring down his fever."

Arthur eased Merlin into a sit and put an arm around his back. Slipping his other arm under Merlin's knees, he lifted him into his arms and stood. His manservant was all skin and bone and Arthur vowed to feed him royally when they were through this.

Merlin moaned and squeezed his eyes closed, turning his face into Arthur's shirt. Arthur carried him to a nearby pallet and set him down gently.

"Let's get this shirt off, my boy. You're too warm for your body to function."

Arthur supported him, as Gwen manoeuvred his shirt off – and there was the sting, an ugly great welt in the centre of Merlin's chest. Gaius pursed his lips and started fussing amongst his medicines, muttering to himself.

Gwen swept a cloth over Merlin's back and he shivered against Arthur, who held him protectively. A whole kingdom to care for and Arthur's world had narrowed to the boy in his arms – his manservant, his friend, his Merlin.

Arthur laid Merlin down gently and Merlin grasped at his wrist. Arthur placed Merlin's hand between his own and held on. "I'm not going anywhere."

Merlin shook his head. "You have the Council." Merlin coughed and licked his lips. "I'll be fine, Arthur."

"Like Hell you will," Arthur said roughly. "Look what state you got yourself in without me."

Merlin tried to sit up, in earnest, but Arthur pushed him back down with a feather touch. "Please, Arthur – Camelot needs you."

"You need me," Arthur said, low and worried. Merlin smiled.

"This is...part of me protecting you."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Please. You can't even stand up."

Merlin pushed at Arthur's chest. "Go. I'll still be here in an hour."

"I'm holding you to that." Arthur smiled past the lump in his throat, squeezed Merlin's fingers one more time and turned to Gaius. "Take care of him."

Gaius nodded. "Of course, sire." He then turned to Gwen. "We need to draw the poison and then treat the fever."

Merlin's eyes were already closed again. Reluctantly, Arthur collected Leon from his bed and they went to decide the future of Camelot.

~

It was early evening before Arthur escaped his responsibilities. With his father still recovering, it seemed everyone in Camelot needed five minutes of his time.

The stonemasons had recovered most of the fallen masonry and the fires were all out, smoke-damaged tapestries already on the looms. The grain stores were untouched and their fresh food supplies had not been too depleted by the siege. The village petitioners had all been heard and Arthur had granted a portion of the king's gold to the rebuilding fund, sending it out with village elders who bore grateful smiles.

Arthur stumbled back to his rooms, determined to change his clothes and then return to the hospital. He was sure Gaius would shoo him away before too long but at least he would get to see Merlin.

He opened his chamber door to find the fire banked low in the grate and a plate of cold cuts and bread on the table. His bed was turned down and there was a figure by the window, leaning against the sill and looking out over Camelot.

Arthur's hand went to his sword but then the figure turned and Merlin grinned at him.

Arthur crossed the room with quick strides, seizing Merlin by the elbow as he wavered. "Just what do you think you're doing? Does Gaius know you're up here?"

His skin, however, was blessedly cool and, despite the large circles under his eyes and pale skin, he seemed to be over the worse. "I was just clearing up."

Arthur sighed in despair. "Right, bed. Now."

Merlin quirked an eyebrow. Arthur felt his cheeks flush but tugged on his arm. "You need to rest and I'm not sending you halfway across the castle in this state."

Arthur sat Merlin on the edge of the bed, efficiently removed his boots and then manhandled Merlin under the covers. Quickly changing into his nightshirt, Arthur slipped into bed beside him and Merlin turned on his side to watch him.

"I take it all back, by the way," Arthur declared

"Oh?"

"You're an idiot. Not a scrap of wisdom in you."

Merlin laughed, but it quickly turned to a yawn and his eyes were already closing. Arthur pulled him closer, so that Merlin's head rested on his shoulder. "Go to sleep, Merlin."

In the light of day, he could think about his motives, about why he was so happy that Merlin was alive, that Camelot would have been a dimmer, emptier place without him.

But, for now, he would be at his side, like he always was, protecting him.


End file.
